imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talkshows/I'm A Speedrunner 5
As with many other aspects of I'm A Speedrunner 5, Ratchet5 took a backseat role in the production of the talkshows. Instead, they were hosted by his good friend Nintendogen64, and followed a much more organised schedule. Podcasts on average lasted around 30 minutes, and specific dates were never given for when the next show would be as these were never followed in the past. Podcast 1 - July 4, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 *Guests: Ratchet5, RabidWombatJR, Crash41596, Mr100PercentGamer, MrFinlandboy and CrystalFissure. Topics: *Round 1 Predictions Awards *Most Proactive Group: Group K *Laziest Groups: Group C, Group H *Group of Death: Group J *Most Unexpected Loss/Victory: MrFinlandboy/CrystalFissure and Tealgamemaster/Samura1man *Fastest Runner: Crash41596 *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: Jorvin *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Jorvin Podcast 2 - July 11, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 *Guests: CrystalFissure, Ratchet5, TheAFH013 and RabidWombatJR. Topics: *Replacements *Recent Controversy Awards *Best Newcomer: Samura1man *Most Proactive Players: That237Guy and CityRuler1 *Most Proactive Group: Group F *Fastest Runners: Manaidr and VideoGameRules645 *Most Exciting Match: ZeppelinG1993 vs. Samura1man *Funniest Matches: LukeRF44 vs. TheMachineKing, Ratchet5 vs. Mowmowclub2, Lapogne36 vs. VideoGameRules645 and Crash41596 vs. TheRayquaza93 *Most Boring Match: CrashBandicootRocks2 vs. Poloxoality *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: That237Guy *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Elvisman2000, Ratchet5, Nintendogen64 and NIN1OD0 Podcast 3 - July 17, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 *Guests: Crash41596, CrashBandiSpyro12, RabidWombatJR, CrystalFissure and Ratchet5. Topics: *Round 2 Predictions Awards *Fastest Runner: Samura1man *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runners: That237Guy, Jorvin and TheRayquaza93 *"Noble Tree" - Serious Business: Elvisman2000 *Most Exciting Match: Tealgamemaster vs. ZeppelinG1993 *"Group H" - Most Boring Match: CrashBandicootRocks2 vs. Poloxoality *Most Unexpected Loss/Victory: MrFinlandboy/CrystalFissure and Lapogne36/VideoGameRules645 *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Slugha1, Elvisman2000, Tealgamemaster, Crash41596, Ratchet5, MrFinlandboy, CrashBandiSpyro12, Jorvin *Funniest Matches: Ratchet5 vs. Mowmowclub2, VideoGameRules645 vs. Lapogne36 and CityRuler1 vs. Slugha1 Podcast 4 - July 28, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 *Guests: CrystalFissure, CrashBandiSpyro12 and Ratchet5. Topics: *Round 3 Predictions *Grand Final Predictions *Wild Card Predictions Awards *Most Exciting Match: Random8127 vs. VideoGameRules645 *"Group H" - Most Boring Match: ToddGamerPro vs. Mrthingus *Fastest Runner: PeteThePlayer *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: CrashFan15 *Most Unexpected Loss/Victory: TheAFH013/PeteThePlayer *"TheStickKid" - Serious Business: Ratchet5 and RabidWombatJR *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: TheStickKid Podcast 5 - August 4, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 *Guests: Ratchet5, CrystalFissure, RabidWombatJR, Slodgeball, VideoGameRules645 and Crash41596 (to an extent). Topics: *Round 4 Predictions *Wild Card Predictions Awards *Fastest Runner: RabidWombatJR *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: Random8127 *Funniest Match: AuronSuper95 vs. CrashBandiSpyro12 *"Group H" - Most Boring Match: ToddGamerPro vs. Samura1man *"TheStickKid" - Serious Business: AuronSuper95 *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Spikestuff95 Podcast 6 - August 16, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 *Guests: Ratchet5, RabidWombatJR, ThaRixer, MrFinlandboy Topics: *Total Tournament Retrospective Awards *Fastest Runners: RabidWombatJR, Samura1man, MrFinlandboy *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runners: Poloxoality, That237Guy, Jorvin *Best Newcomers: Samura1man, PeteThePlayer *Laziest Person: Gamesendy *Most Proactive Peeople: MrFinlandboy, Crash41596 *Biggest Egos: PeteThePlayer, Nintendogen64 *Most Unfair Losses: CrystalFissure, Crash41596, NIN1OD0 *Most Unexpected Loss/Victory: MrFinlandboy/CrystalFissure *Most Exciting Matches: Lapogne36 vs VideoGameRules645, PeteThePlayer vs MrFinlandboy, 4-Way Wildcard Match *"Group H" - Most Boring Matches: Anything from Group H, RabidWombatJR vs ThaRixer, MrFinlandboy vs OverallGameing *Funniest Matches: TheStickKid vs Crash41596, 4-Way Wildcard Match *Fair Play: Crash41596 *"TheStickKid" - Serious Business: AuronSuper95, VideoGameRules645 *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Jorvin Podcast 7 - August 29, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 *Guest: Ratchet5 Much like the 6th podcast for I'm A Speedrunner 3, the 7th Podcast for I'm A Speedrunner 5 would consist of Nintendogen64 and tournament host Ratchet5 discussing and analysing the predictions Ratchet5 made for the outcome of the tournament before it began and comparing these predictions to the actual results the competitors achieved. Category:Talkshow